My blue fairy
by QueenBee2000
Summary: "I'm here to grant you 5 wishes!", she exclaimed. "So your a genie?", he asked. "No! Genie's grant 3 wishes! I grant 5!" "Oh..." Boomer's life is going to be turned upside down when a fairy comes into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My little fairy**

**Author: Queenbee2000**

**Summary: "I'm here to grant you 5 wishes!", she exclaimed. "So your a genie?", he asked. "No! Genie's grant 3 wishes! I grant 5" "Oh..." Boomer's life is going to be turned upside down when a fairy comes into his life.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm not dead, I'm alive! Cheer for me! haha. So I've been really sucky on updating my stories. Sorry about that. Oh, and sorry if I haven't responded to your P.M's, I've been really busy. As soon as I finish updating ALL my stories. This is a new Bubbles/Boomer fic. Enjoy! ^-^**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning of it all**

He rose the water bottle to his parted lips, placing the tip against them. Taking slow gulps of the icy water, feeling it go down his throat. He eyed the table across him

Boomer didn't understand a lot of things. He wasn't retarded, he just thought differently from other people.

For instance, why the hell was Cody more popular than him.

He wasn't one to care for social ranks. Except the popular guy got one thing that Boomer wanted.

The girl

Boomer had been crushing on Brat since middle school. He didn't know her personally,but that was besides the point, the point was she was gorgeous. An artwork to the mens eye. He had heard rumors that she was sweet, helpful, caring, and loyal, everything he had ever wanted in a girl.

There was one problem though

She was taken

By none other than Cody, his arch-enemy.

Cody, captain of the football team. Number one most popular guy in school. Best looking on the school campus.

Himself, Boomer, captain of the basketball team. He was the 24th most popular guy, because the football team always come first. Good-looking? He didn't know about that, but he had a small fan girl club, that counted for something, right? It didn't compare to Cody's fan girl club, which was probably the entire girl population in their school. Cody practically had the school in his grasp.

"Boomer? You alright, your sorta sucking the life out of your water bottle", his best friend Brick said, taking a seat next to him. Boomer nodded, taking that last drinks of water. He finished, crunching the water bottle between his hands.

"Well...Someones PMS'ing today", his other best friend, Butch joked.

Brick and Butch, his two best buds. They were both on the basketball team as him. The trio have been friends forever and practically did everything together.

Ignoring the earlier comment, Boomer threw the water bottle across the table and crossed his arms.

"You sure your ok?", Brick asked. He was worried, he knew when something was up with the blonde. He had been friends with him since they were in diapers. He could tell by the way the blondes eyebrows furrowed together and the small pout he displayed. Boomer was open an open book to Brick.

"What does he have that I don't?". Butch and Brick both groaned, watching Boomer glare across the cafeteria. Apparently Cody and Brat were getting cozy together. The boy both knew about Boomer's crush on Brat. To be honest, they didn't know why. She was never in any of their classes so they didn't know her. Sure she was hot, but that was about it. judging by the way she dressed and acted, they were smart enough to know she was bad news. Besides, she was far from Boomer's type.

"Whats with all the weird faces? Did you guys drink the spoiled milk again?", a voice questioned, grabbing the seat next to Butch, slamming a plate full of food down on the table. Boomer stared down at the person's plate, eyes widening. She sure could eat.

That was none other than Buttercup, Butch's girlfriend.

"Nah, just thinking a little", Butch answered for them, swiping a fry from her plate. She scowled, smacking him in the back of the head. The friends laughed as Butch started to choke on the fry, and erupt into coughs.

"Hi guys!", a females voice exclaimed, claiming the seat next to Brick.

That enthusiastic voice belonged to Blossom. Brick's girlfriend.

"What up with him?", Blossom questioned, pointing to a slightly purple Butch. Buttercup waved her off with a hand.

"ignore him".

"ok". Blossom smiled and snuggled up next to Brick.

Boomer sighed, suddenly feeling like the 5th wheel. I mean come on, even his friends had girlfriends, for fuck sake! He knew he wasnt ugly, just ask the fan girls who were stalking him, but even if a girl truly like him he couldn't return the feelings, because he liked Brat. It would always be that way. Speaking of Brat, he found that his eyes were lingering to the blonde girl. She was giggling at the things Cody was whispering into her ear.

Buttercup noticed Boomer, watching him clench and unclench his fist under the table. She followed to where his glare was located and rolled her eyes. She liked Boomer, like an older brother, but at times he was really stupid. She didnt understand what he saw in Brat, Brat was a big bitch , and she wasnt just saying this. Buttercup knew for a fact. Brat was in three of her classes, and Buttercup knew a couple of things about her. Brat was self-centered, conceited, a flirt, a bully, a manipulator. The reason no one noticed. Simple. She was popular. As long as Brat was hiding behind her popularity she was safe. It disgusted buttercup to the max, but she knew if she told Boomer he would deny her.

Buttercup sighed, snatching a fry that Butch was about to eat. She plopped it into her mouth, disregarding his angry comments. Standing up, she walked over to a nearby trashcan and dumped her plate in. Returning back, she grabbed Butch's collar and pulled him up.

"Alright, I'll see you guys after school. Me and Butch are heading to class".

"Great! First you almost killed me, then you stole my french fry, and now your taking me to class. Good god woman what do want from me! All i ever. ...". Butch's voice slowly started to fade as he was dragged away. Blossom giggled and pulled out her pink phone checking the time.

"We better go guys, you know how Mrs. Bellum is when were late to class", Blossom stood up and threw her trash away. She grabbed Brick's forearm and walked off to class. She turned back to the abandoned Boomer.

"You coming Boomer?", she asked . He nodded, slowly getting up. He jammed his hands into his pocket and followed after them.

Today better go by fast

•

•

•

The blonde growled, kicking a nearby pebble on the sidewalk.

Life sucked. It really did.

He just watched the girl of his dreams, receive a promise ring from Cody.

A fucking promise ring.

What the hell did that even mean? What was he promising her? Why did he have to give it to her in front of the student body?

He stopped in his tracks, rubbing his temples. Trying to get rid of the headache that was rising.

When would life run his way. It would be so incredible if it could. Everything would be... perfect. He smiled looking into the clear blue sky.

"I wish", he hesitated. What was he doing? Making wishes in the daytime when their wasnt a single star out. He shrugged, it was his life and he could do whatever he wanted. Besides, what could go wrong, "I wish something...something awesome would happen, no...scratch that, amazing! something amazing would happen!". He lowered his head, smirking at the path in front of him. He chuckled and ran a hand through his blonde waves.

It was ridiculous, he was acting childishly.

He sighed, and looked around! not a single person was around. He shouldnt even being stressing now instead he focused on the peace and quiet.

Peace and quiet...

"YAY! FINALLY YOU CALLED ME! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!", a voice shouted. Boomer jerked his head up, and turned around, but was met with an empty sidewalk.

Maybe it was just in his head. Shrugging he turned his head back.

His eyes were met with small sparkly baby blue ones. Floating right above his nose was a girl.

She was beautiful, like a little angel. Golden blonde hair, and glittery baby blue eyes. It looked like she had a blue petal wrapped around her torso, and the bottom was petals overlapping each other making it look like a little dress. She smiled at him and waved her small pale hand.

"Hi Boomer! I'm Bubbles, here to grant you your 5 wishes!", she replied cheerfully.

"Wha?", before he could finish, he fainted.

•

•

•

**Wasn't this adorable! Bubbles is so kawaii! ^-^ I really like this idea! I mean I can really picture Bubbles as a fairy, a kewt pretty little fairy! HAHAH, Oh, and This is a BUBBLES/BOOMER FIC. I REPEAT BOOMER/BUBBLES! OK, NO BRAT. IT JUST MAKES A PLOT MKAY! So...**

**Fave**

**Follow**

**Review**

**-Queenbee2000**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Bubbles

**Title: My blue fairy**

**Author: Queenbee2000**

**Summary: "I'm here to grant you 5 wishes!", she exclaimed. "So your a genie?", he asked. "No! Genie's grant 3 wishes! I grant 5" "Oh..." Boomer's life is going to be turned upside down when a fairy comes into his life.**

**A/U: Hello Everbody! QueenBee2000 here! I told you I was going to update another story! Didn't I ;D HEHE...HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting Bubbles**

Boomer knew a lot of things, but today he didn't know one thing.

How the fuck did he get back in his room?

He sat up in his, groggily. Turning from left to right, seeing the familiar blue walls and music posters. He blinked, rubbing his head. He could have sworn the last thing he remembered was walking home from school, clearly pissed at the Brat and Cody incident.

Then he remembered her,

that girl.

The girl with shining blue eyes and wings, plus you couldn't forget she was the size of his index finger. He groaned, slowly standing up.

He was not crazy.

There was no way in hell that thing was real. It was all an illusion in his imagination. Yeah, he'll go with that. He nodded his head, knowingly. He turned his head to the alarm clock on his desk. 4:31...he was passed out for an hour. His mom wasn't even home yet. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I need a shower."

He quickly walked over to his drawer nearby, plucking out a simple blue shirt, jeans, and boxers. He draped them over his arm and headed over to the shower. A shower would defiantly clear his mind.

* * *

An hour passed by, and the bathroom door was kicked open, out coming Boomer. He was fully dressed, his hair was still wet though. He sighed, giving the room a glance over, making sure she was not here, if she was even real. He shook his head at the crazy thought, she was just a figure of his imagination. He ignored the thought and headed over to his mirror, hanging on his wall. He pulled out his towel, drying his hair. He smirked at his refelction.

He was not conceited.

He was just impressed with his look.

Everything was calm, just himself drying his hair when, a hoot and a catcall was heard from behind him.

"Woot! Someone is looking good!"

He knew that voice. His blue eyes widened, and he took deep breaths. He slowly turned around, eyes squeezed shut. He slowly, ever so slowly, opened his eyes. There she was, floating in the air.

He blinked

She smiled

He blinked

She waved

He blinked

...

...

...

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!", Boomer shouted. He grabbed a nearbye lap, flinging it at the poor girl.

"Eeep!", she shrieked, ducking out of the way. What the heck was his problem, she was the one being nice to him. She practically dragged his ass over here, and it was not easy! And here he was throwing fucking lamps at her!

FUCKING LAMPS!

She held up her tiny hands waving them frantically, "Wait! Hold on! What the heck are you doing!"

Boomer, turned, a bat in his hand. He faced it towards her, narrowing his eyes, "What the fuck are you". Bubbles smiled, hovering over his bed and landing on it. She twirled on her tippy toe and kicked her leg up, getting in a cute pose, "I'm Bubbles! I'm here to grant you five wishes". She held up a small hand, showing five little fingers.

"So your a genie?"

"No! I'm a fairy! I have wing you know! and besides, Genie's grant three wishes, I grant five"

"Oh...", he quickly shook his head, what was he talking about, "Forget that! This is all some big joke, huh? I'm on T.V right?", Boomer pulled his bat back, and trudged around the room, "Where are the camera's at?". He looked through his drawer, and dug through them, Bubbles hovered over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow, "Camera's? What are you talking about?"

Boomer looked up, turning to her, "There are no cameras?".

She hesitantly shook her head.

"...your real?"

She slowly nodded.

He blinked

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!", Boomer swung the bat around, nearly almost hitting Bubbles. Bubbles shrieked, backing out of the way. This boy was ridicoulous.

"Didn't we go through this a few minutes ago!", she shouted, she quickly snapped her fingers, and his bat was gone. His eyes widened as he looked down at his hands, nothing was in them. Bubbles smiled cutely, tilting her head, "Now that, that this is handled with", she dusted off imaginary dust from her hand, "We can finally discuss about your wishes". Boomer snorted.

"Wishes? They aren't real!"

"Yes they are!

"Prove it then"

"Fine!", Bubbles growled, she stood in the middle of the room, beckoning for him to back-up. She spread her tiny arms and began twirling around, magical blue bubbles began to dance around her. The amount of bubbles grew, and grew. There was a huge hill of bubbles in the middle of them room, and then they popped one by one. Reveiling Bubbles, the size of a normal human. Her petal dress fluttering around her, her blonde hair waving at her back, her blue eyes shining with excitement, and her wings glowing a radiant blue. Boomer furrowed his brows, there was no way in hell that just happened. One minute she was tiny and then she was his size!

"Oooh that's not all! Watch this!", Bubbles giggled, clapping her hands. Her wings quickly disappeared, as she twirled around, spreading out her hands, "Cute huh? I look just like a human!". Boomer rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times, before he sat down on his bed, and began rubbing his temples. She was real, standing in his room. She smiled and walked over, sitting next to him.

"Now you believe me!". Boomer answered her with a grunt, and she smiled cutely at him.

"Hey lighten up! I'm giving you five wishes remember? That can't be bad, right?". Then it hit him, she was here to grant him wishes. He could finally get Brat to be his girlfriend! Be the most popular guy in school! Finally take down Cody and make his life miserable! Prove to his friends he wasn't just some guy obsessing over Brat! It was freaking genious!

"Your actually going to grant me five wishes?". She nodding, smiling.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful!", she stopped smiling and widened her eyes, "WAIT! There are rules!". Boomer groaned, there was always rules for something, Bubbles held up a finger, "Rule number one, you can't wish for other's peoples death". Boomer frowned, he could cross killing Cody off his list, Bubbles held up two fingers, "Rule number 2, I cant do love, as much as I want to, I cant. I'm no cupid". Boomer threw his hands up and fell on his back, landing on the bed. Just great! He could take off having Bubbles falling deeply in love with him too. Bubbles ignored his rude act and held up three fingers, "Rule number three, and final rule is, I can't, I REPEAT, CAN NOT, wish for misery! Its horrible and cruel and I won't allow it, got it?", she gave him a glare, and he nodded his head. She clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Is there anything else I should know?". Bubbles rubbed her chin, thoughtfully.

"Hmmm...Well I cant be exposed to everyone. You can only trust those you are sure wouldn't spread my secret. If word got out, my kind would...", she trailed off, "Lets just say they would do some awful stuff and I wouldn't be able to grant peoples five wishes". She smiled, and layed on her back, so she was right next to him. He didn't mind though, since he was getting used to her.

"About that? Why the hell did you pick me to grant five wishes?"

"You called me"

"How though?"

She placed her hands on her tummy and turned to face him, " I was hiding, flying around to see who my next victim was, and I saw you. You looked so miserable, I couldn't help myself, I just love helping the sad, and seeing smiles on there faces", she gushed, placing a hand on her heart, "I felt all your emotions, they were coming off you like jealousy, rejection, depression. So I waited for the right time, and then you made a wish for something amazing to happen. So I came, and I do admit, I am pretty amazing", she giggled, and Boomer chuckled beside her. The room fell silent, before Boomer decided to speak.

"...Erm...Ugh...I'm sorry for throwing a lamp at you...and swinging my bat at you", he apologized. She giggled again.

"Its ok, that usually happens, maybe we should start over", she stretched out her hand to him, "Hi, my names Bubbles, and I'm your new fairy, here to grant you five wishes". He smirked and grabbed hold of her hand, shaking it lightly, "Hi, I'm Boomer, I'm your new victim". She giggled again, and he chuckled.

"Boomer! Is that you". The sound of footsteps going up the stairs was heard. Boomer's eyes widened, his mom was home? She was home! He turned to face Bubbles. This was bad. It did not look good. He was home alone. A girl with him[Technically fairy girl], in a house alone! They were on his bed, home alone! His mom was coming to his room, and was probably going to see him with a girl, he was home alone with, on his bed!

Oh...he was in some fucked up shit!

"Boomer?". His bedroom door slowly opened, his eyes widened.

Oh shit!

* * *

_**That is where I end it my children! Hahaha, sorry if this was kinda of a boring chapter, I just had to explain the rules and stuff, and get Boomer and Bubbles to start warming up to eachother. Lol. Soo...I have nothing else to say, except,**_

_**Fave**_

_**Follow**_

_**Review**_

_**-QueenBee2000**_


	3. Chapter 3: A day in a life with Bubbles

**Nothing much to say, but enjoy.**

* * *

It all seemed to go in slow motion

Well...it did for Bubbles.

She already knew Boomer's mom was in the house. The minute the woman stepped through the front door, it made her tiny ears go up. So with a yawn, she transformed back into fairy size and scrambled under the blankets.

Boomer was either way to scared or to stupid to notice.

So when his mother gently opened the door, he reacted like any teenage boy would during these situations.

"Mom! I can explain!", he shouted, jumping up from the bed, waving his arms frantically, like a wild monkey. His mother rose a light brow, her hand still grasping the doorknob.

"What?"

Soft giggling was heard underneath his covers. His eyes darted to the tiny lump that was well hidden in the middle of his bed.

Dark blue eyes narrowed. A soft snarl escaped his lips.

A squeak was heard under the blankets

and a very confused mother, still stood at the door.

"Dear", she let go of the doorknob and walked closer. She grabbed hold of her son's shoulder and used her other hand to feel his forehead. "Oh my, your warm!"

He groaned, rolling his blue eyes, and slapped her hand away. "Mom, I'm fine! You don't have to baby me, ya know!". He walked away from her and headed to his drawers. Rummaging through them, he called over his shoulder, "..I am a grown man now."

His mother sadly smiled, placing an aged hand on her heart. "...I know, your my big boy."

He snorted in response.

The elder woman sighed, her eyes starting to glisten. "Well...I-i'll jus-st be d-down stairs, kay sweetie", She croaked, still trying to keep in her tears.

"Alright", her son called, his back towards her. The woman nodded, quickly stepping out of the room and heading down the stairs.

Bubbles, whose head was poked out of the blankets, shook her head disapprovingly. She didn't like the way Boomer had treated his mother, it made her angry.

"You know! You could have told me you were going to change so quickly! Maybe I wouldn't have panicked like that. Did you see the way my mom looked at me", he asked, turning around to face the small girl. She pushed the blankets off her tiny form, and sat up.

"Thats not what you should be worrying about", she grumbled, crossing her arms. She turned away, not even wanting to face him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing", she growled, turning to face him. He rose a questioning brow and sat next to her.

"Whats with the face?". He pointed a finger at the scowl that seemed to be etched on her face.

"Your just so - Nevermind". She waved him off with the hand and stood up. "I'm going to bed early."

"But its only 6:00 p.m?"

"I'm aware of that, do you have a shoe box by any chance?"

"Shoe box?"

She nodded.

"Umm...hold up", the blonde boy got up from his bed and shuffled to his closet. He grabbed the knob and pulled it open, opening it up. Clothes in variety colors of blue flowed out. He looked down at them, and with a shrug he stomped over them and walked deeper into the darkness of the closet.

Bubbles eyed the messy laundry with disgust. Boomer was so not how she expected him to be.

Sitting in silence, she waited until Boomer would come back. A few minutes later Boomer came out, a dark blue shoe box visible in his hands.

"This good enough?"

"Perfect", she said with a smile. Fluttering her florescent wings, she landed into the dark blue shoe-box. "Hmm...", she looked around the cardboard walls, placing a slender finger on her chin. "Do you by any chance have a cotton swab and a handkerchief.?"

"Let me check". He stalked off, in search of the desired objects.

Minutes later, he came back with a fluffy cotton swab, and a light blue handkerchief. "Found it!", he cheered, throwing it in the shoe box.

The cotton swab bounced off her head, and the blanket draped over her head, making her look like a blue makeshift ghost. With a huff, she hauled the large handkerchief and placed it on the ground. She spread it out, then placed the cotton swab on top.

"Ta-Da", she cheered, pointing to the make-shift bed. Boomer smirked at the sight.

"Nice."

She giggled, and waved him off with her tiny hand. "Oh shut up!". She then snuggled under the blankets and placed her head on the cotton swab. She looked up, seeing Boomer's giant dark blue eyes. She giggled softly, her eyes slowly drooping. "Goodnight, Boomie".

"Boomie?"

She placed a hand on her mouth, making a small yawn. "Its your new nickname".

Before Boomer could ask another question, he heard light snores echo from the box. He smirked, looking down at the glowing creäture.

Boomie. He liked the sound of that. He nodded his head in approval, a visible smirk etched in his features. He then turned on his heels and flickered off the lights, then made his way to his bed. He snuggled into his bed, and carefully pulled the shoebox to his chest. He glanced in, and gave another smile at the beautiful creature that was glowing inside. He laid his head back down, landing in the soft pillows. For once, he slept in pure happiness.

* * *

Bubbles sighed in pure bliss, pulling her blankets closer to her body. Her dreams were filled with candy and shining fairy princes in suit in armor. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Or so she thought.

"BUBBLES!". The cardboard box rattled side to side, making the poor fairy roll over. Her eyes snapped open and a cry escaped her lips. Low chuckling was heard above her, her blue eyes flickered to the source. A darker shade of blue stared back at her. It was none other than Boomer. She growled, getting to her feet and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What's the big idea", she growled, rubbing at her messy blonde hair. He smiled cheekily and scooped her up with his hand. He rose his hand to his nose, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"School."

Bubbles groaned, shaking her head. "I don't wanna go."

"Well to bad, you have no choice."

"Ugh...fine!". He smirked, and opened his hand a little, giving her access to her wing. She floated out, and lazily snapped her fingers. Soapy bubbles surrounded her, and in no time flat, Bubbles's hair was curled and a brand new blue fairy outfit hugged her tiny body.

"Lets go!", she exclaimed. He smirked and tapped his shoulder, which she quietly landed on. "Hey Boomer, whats the plan? What am I going to do while you learn. Where the heck are you going to hide me". He ignored her, and headed downstairs. As she rambled on, he walked into the dining room. The table was filled with breakfast, and a note was attached to the very end. He snatched the note off and with a grunt, he tossed it away.

"Why'd you do that! That was probably from your mom!", Bubbles argued, dropping the earlier topic. He walked over to a plate, and picked up a toast. Taking a piece off, he handed it to Bubbles.

"It is from my mom, and it just says 'I love you'. She does it all the time.", he shrugged his shoulders carelessly, and stuffed a strip of bacon in his mouth. He placed her on the table, giving her an invitation to eat freely. Bubbles hesitantly ate her toast, not very much in the mood to be eating.

A sudden bell chimed from Boomer's phone, making him choke on the orange juice he was jugging. "Crap! We gotta go!". He placed the glass down and grabbed hold of Bubbles, placing her on his shoulder again. She let out a surprised squeak, dropping her sausage. He ran towards his backpack, and then headed out the door. During the process, the fairy gripped on tight, not wanting to fly off.

He sped walked to school, discussing the plan to her along the way.

"You cannot say anything, be as quiet as possible. One peep from you, and I swear...it wont be good. Also, I want you to be on my head.", He informed.

"Why the head?", Bubbles asked, swinging her legs from his shoulder.

"Well I'm blonde, your blonde, it would be easy camouflage", he decided. She nodded her head in agreement, and placed her tiny head against his.

"Are we almost at your school yet?". She felt his shoulders shake, and turned to look at him. He was laughing.

"We're about there", he pointed ahead." The building is right ahead". Bubbles looked forward, seeing the highschool. Townsville high, proud and all. She smiled, bouncing with excitement.

"Finally!", she cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now sit on my head". She giggled, thinking it sounded funny when you actually said it aloud. Fluttering her wings, she landed softly into his nest of blonde hair. She smelled the sweet aroma of vanilla coming from the soft tresses of hair. It would be a lie if she said she didn't like it. He heard her sigh with pleasure, making him smirk.

He headed over inside of the building, trying to look as casual as possible. He walked past the hallways, until he was right infront of his locker. He opened it with ease, quickly grabbing his books, and shutting it. Only when he shut it, four pair of eyes greeted him from the other side. Bubbles leaned closer, getting a glimpse of two boys and two girls. The fairy rose a questioning eyebrow. It was of course his friends, Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch, only she didn't know.

"Boomer, are you ok?", Blossom asked first, taking a step forward, and placing a gentle hand on his forearm. Boomer knitted his brows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Blossom turned, and exchanged a worried glance with Brick. Brick sighed, running a hand through his bright red hair. He took a step forward, and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Do you remember what happened yesterday."

Boomer groaned, memories of Brat and Cody flooded his memory. Great, he was finally forgetting her and he jus had to bring her up. The promise ring. The sudden words just made him cringe. "Yeah...I remember now."

Brick regretted his actions now. "Sorry, man". He patted him on the back.

"There are tons of fish in the sea", Butch piped up, trying to cheer his friend up. Buttercup nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...Excuse me, I'm gonna go to the bathroom", Boomer quickly slipped between his friends, and rushed to the bathroom. His friends stared after him, worried expression on each of there faces.

Tired of being confused, Bubbles tugged at his hair, hissing, "Boomer, what was that back their? Who's Brat?"

He walked a bit quicker. "I'll tell you later". She nodded. He turned a sharp corner, hitting someones shoulder hard with his own.

"Ow. Walk much", a voice shrieked. His eyes flickered to the voice.

It was Brat

* * *

**That is where I leave you folks. Hope you liked. Sorry for the late update, btw. Anyways,**

**Fave**

**Follow**

**Review**

**-QueenBee2000**


End file.
